


Show me

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Her day has been the worst, and if anyone knows how to cheer her up, it's him





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
This fic took literally months to write. I kid you not, I started writing it two months ago and I just got time and inspiration to finish it. Also, this is your official warning.  
I SINNED. A LOT. AGAIN.  
Oops  
Anyway, here is a mix of smut and fluff, cause I am a sucker for that combination… among other things :D  
Enjoy! <3

He was kneeling down, her feet against his thighs. His fingers were working on the knots there, massaging them slowly and with care. Claire was laying before him, her clothes taken off in a haste only minutes before, her back against the wooden floor of her room. They were alone, her roommates wouldn’t be back for at least an hour.

Ethan’s hands slowly left her feet, trailing up her legs, grabbing her knees to spread them wide open. Leaning forward, he gripped her hips, squeezing her lightly for a brief second, before going upwards. His gaze was intense, drinking in the sight that was a woman lying under him. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth open, breaths short. He braced himself on his arms on either side of her, so he wouldn’t crush her when he brought his face closer to hers. His lips were ghosting over hers, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

Claire, impatient from all the waiting and teasing, reached with her hands for him, one hand on the back of his neck, the other snaking down to his hips, pulling him down towards her. This action made him fall on top of her slightly, their bodies rubbing against one another. Their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues meeting in a sensual dance. They were both naked, completely comfortable around each other, despite not being together for all that long. His lips left hers, moving along her cheekbone, to her ear. His breath was hot against her skin, his teeth skimmed along the shell of her ear.

“What do you want me to do with you, Claire?” he whispered, his voice low and deep.

She felt a shiver run through her as she relaxed and tensed at the same time.

Claire had a long day behind her, her work taking a toll on her both physically and mentally. All she wanted was to go home, curl up on her bed with a cup of tea and read a book. That didn’t actually work out, because not even an hour after she came home, Ethan knocked on the door of her apartment, a bag with her favorite chocolate cake in one hand, Italian takeout in the other, a small smile on his lips.

“You seemed stressed today, I thought I’d come by and take care of you.”

She felt her eyes watering at the sight of the man before her. Ethan Ramsey, seen by many people as a person with no feelings, a person uncapable of being caring towards anyone other than his patients, standing before her. He took time out of his free afternoon to get her food and her favorite treat, then come over and tend to her fool mood. If she ever had any doubts about her feelings, now they were gone.

“Ethan, you really didn’t have to do that. I would have been fine, really.”

He placed their food on the counter, turning back around to gather her in his arms, his palms flat against her shoulder blades.

“Claire, you looked about done with everything. It’s the first time I’ve ever seen you like this. Do you seriously think I wouldn’t get worried and wouldn’t try to do everything in my power to help you?”

“No, I guess you would do everything and more.” A soft smile bloomed on her face as their eyes met.

They took their food to her room, making themselves comfortable on her bed. He remembered she loved pasta with chicken and cheese sauce, so when she looked inside the bag and saw just that, she wasn’t surprised. He got a steak for himself, the delicious scents filling up the air.

They were eating mostly in silence, talking quietly from time to time, feeding each other playfully. When it came to the dessert though, he took out two forks, handing one to her.

Their faces melted when the rich chocolate flavor got registered by their minds. She attempted to feed him a piece, but her fork missed his mouth by a few centimeters, and she ended up smearing some of it on his cheek.

Her eyes widened, while he looked at her, amused.

“You want to get dirty, Rookie?” he mused as she leaned forward.

“It’s not always a bad thing to get a little dirty, wouldn’t you say?” whispering, she licked the chocolate from his face, slowly and deliberately, her tongue brushing along the corner of his mouth.

Ethan’s head turned towards her, his lips searching for hers, but she moved away, standing up and walking towards the mirror. He followed her, leaving their food on the bedside table, before joining her.

His arms went around her waist, his chin on her shoulder as they looked at their reflection.

“We really look good together, wouldn’t you say?” she joked, leaning back against him.

“I’d say we can do a few more things together that are good. Though…” he squeezed her sides purposefully “… calling it good would be an understatement.”

His lips touched her neck, his breath fanning over the sensitive skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. She moved her head to the side to allow his further exploration, her hair falling onto her shoulder. He moved it out of the way with the delicate touch of his fingers, barely applying pressure, his movements almost nondetectable if it wasn’t for her hair being slid aside.

Claire tried to turn around, but his other arm was keeping her in place. She opened her eyes and stared ahead, looking at him, performing magic with his touch. Something so amazing, so unreal, yet so visibly reflected in the smooth glass of the mirror in front of them.

His hand trailed her features, from her shoulder to her hip, slowly slipping under her shirt, tracing circles on the skin of her stomach. His fingers were a little cold, raising goosebumps as they went, the pleasurable shiver running down her spine. She could see in the reflection in the mirror how he smirked as she jumped, backing into him as she observed his actions. He made a quick work of the buttons of her shirt, pushing the material away from her body, exposing her to his ministrations.

If she had any thoughts of taking it slow, his impatience melted those ideas right away. Or so she thought. He almost ripped away her pants, leaving her in only her underwear, taking a step back to look at her.

“You are so beautiful. Come here.” He murmured, locking their hands together, pulling her back to him, wrapping one arm around her waist, holding her hand in his as he started swaying from side to side.

“Seriously, Ethan? I’m standing in front of you, in my underwear, and you want to _dance_?” she laughed, letting her guard down. He used that moment of distraction to trail his hand down her body, reaching her thigh, and when she was looking into his eyes, he pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his hips, grounding into her. Her head fell backwards with a quick groan, exposing her neck to his attack. Ethan attached his lips to her shoulder, biting on her skin, lightly at first, then more intensely. He was still moving from side to side, dancing slowly, their bodies brushing against one another.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t do both. But seeing as you seem to be desperate, I’m thinking we can move on from it… for now.” he whispered as he picked her up, kneeling on the floor of her room.

Claire could see them in the mirror, how his muscles moved and contracted as he held himself above her body. She reached for his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head, undoing his belt and sliding the zipper of his pants down.

“As much as I love you in that shirt, I think you’re overdressed for the occasion, Doctor. Let me help you with that.” She smiled as she finished the work, leaving them both in only their underwear as they drank in each other’s bodies.

Ethan placed his index finger on her forehead, trailing her features with it, running it along her lips. His breath got caught in his throat as she bit his fingertip, smirking at the sound he made. She released it and he continued his way down her body, tickling her skin. His fingers dipped under her bra, teasing her, slowly at first, then faster and harder, watching as she got worked up.

She continued to surprise him, though not in the ways one would think. Sure, she was an outstanding doctor and she was caring, and he admired it about her. What he didn’t expect when he dove headfirst into a relationship with her was the amount of times he would get distracted, flustered and aroused during the day. She didn’t even have to be there, the mere thought of her was enough. Her moans and whimpers were ringing in his head making it impossible to concentrate on anything else.

And now he was looking at her, sprawled under him, and he couldn’t quite believe that she was his, that she chose to be with him. She could have anyone, and they would kiss her hands and thank her for even looking at them, even though she herself would never say it’s true. And she still chose him. He was the only one who got to see her like this, vulnerable, yet so powerful at the same time.

That day has been hard on her, and he knew that. Seconds ago he wanted nothing more than to tear their clothes off and just take her, but now he felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him, and he decided to change his plans and take care of her, make her relax, make her forget about everything except the two of them.

His hands moved past her breasts, resting on her sides as he sat up to free his both hands. He pressed on her muscles, squeezing and massaging them to release the tension. She moaned in relief, her eyes fluttering shut as she let him work. He slid his hands underneath her back, unclasping her bra and moving it away from her body, allowing the cool air to hit her skin. He pressed his fingers into her back, tracing small circles, making his way back down her body.

Ethan gripped her hips slowly, looking into her eyes as he hooked his index fingers in the sides of the soft material and pulled them along her legs, brushing her skin as he went. She watched him from her position on the floor, observed how focused he was on her, everything else blocked from his mind. He sat in front of her, reaching for her foot, when she sat up shaking her head.

“No no no, wait. You have me at a disadvantage here, we can’t have that.” She smirked as she reached for his boxers, removing them slowly as their eyes locked. Ethan used that opportunity to kiss her, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging her there. Her fingers brushed against him, drawing a deep groan from him. “You really can’t resist me, can you?” she whispered against his lips. He gripped her waist tightly as she nipped on his lower lip slowly.

“Why would I try to resist you when I can have you?” he kissed her again before laying her back down, his hands returning to their previous place on her hips, moving down yet again.

He continued his mission to untie all the knots in her body, make her melt and relax completely, slowly but surely descending down her body, skimming his fingers over the apex of her thighs, causing her to breathe out a moan. He didn’t linger there though, choosing to focus on her muscles first. His touch was precise and direct, applying pressure right where it was needed to help her unwind, and after a few short moments she felt all the worry that was lingering somewhere in the back of her mind disappear. Her head and thoughts were full of Ethan now, her focus on him, his eyes, his hands, his smile.

He was kneeling before her, his hands still massaging her feet as he kept his gaze fixated on her and her reactions. He saw her eyes falling shut and chose that exact moment to run his fingers back up her body, gripping her hips as he leaned forward. Moving one arm to the floor so he could hold himself up, he brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered hotly.

”What do you want me to do with you, Claire?” his words were clear despite his mind being clouded with desire, lust flowing through his veins, spreading through his body at the speed of light.

“I want you to love me.” She whispered right into his ear, her tone betraying how vulnerable she felt. It made him lean back, alarm ringing in his head, but when their eyes met, all he saw was overwhelming amount of love and affection. He caught her chin between his fingers, smoothing the skin there softly.

“I already love you, you don’t have to ask for that.” He smiled as she nodded gently and pressed a delicate kiss onto her shoulder. “Though, I suppose, I could show you just how much I love you if you’re still not sure.”

A flash of mischief mixed with affection ran through their eyes simultaneously, and she pulled him down on top of her before he had the chance to react. This time it was her turn to press her lips to his ear and knowing how much power over him she held and what she did to him, she deliberately chose the tone she used.

“Then show me.” She moaned and his body went stiff for a moment before his muscles gave out from beneath him and he had to catch himself on his hands to avoid falling on top of her. His forehead rested on her shoulder as he breathed deeply, clearly struggling to compose himself.

“Christ, Claire, you can’t do this to me. You know what that does to me, I’m not going to be able to hold back if you keep on doing this.”

She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling on it to make their eyes meet.

“Don’t hold back.” she moaned again, her foot traveling up his leg, teasing him with short strokes.

He choked on air, groaning as he let her continue, all his previous thoughts gone with her touch. Claire grabbed his arms suddenly, flipping them both, straddling his hips. Looking straight at him, she leaned down, pressing a path of kisses down his neck and lower, tracing the defined lines of his muscles on his chest. He opened his mouth to protest, but she shushed him, smirking as she reached his hips, nipping at the skin there before moving over his length. She swiped her tongue over him and his hips shot up, a low groan filled the air as his hand flew to her hair. His eyelids were becoming heavier by the seconds, but he found himself unable to look away, and she was looking right at him as she took him into her mouth.

“Oh my- Claire…” he breathed, restricting himself from moaning too loudly. That only made her more determined to hear him, her efforts doubled, and she had him nearing the edge faster than he ever has before. He stopped her, pulling her back up to him and kissing her full on the mouth. “I thought I was supposed to be the one doing all the showing.” He muttered, flipping her back over, their lips meeting again.

“I’m all about encouragement and rewards.” She breathed lightly as she felt his fingers slipping down her body and was about to say something more, but the pressure he applied to her clit made her words die on her lips, a surprised sigh the only thing that could be heard.

Ethan braced himself over Claire with one arm, his hand rubbing her cheek as his other hand worked her further towards her release. She was looking right at him, biting her lip as he stroked her continuously, fighting the urge to close her eyes. He pressed their foreheads together, smiling as the sounds she was making increased in volume and intensity, indicating that she was close. She was nearing the edge, and he intended to make her fall, make her see stars. She braced herself for the shots of pleasure as she felt them approaching, her hands grabbing his arms, her mouth open wide as she came, moaning softly.

He allowed her a moment to catch her breath, stroking her hair as she bathed in the bliss of the aftershocks she was feeling passing her body. When her eyes opened, she had a glint in them, as well as an ocean of desire, her irises dark green, almost black as she hooked one leg over his hips, pressing them together. They groaned simultaneously as they grinded against each other, rubbing and sliding up and down in a haste of movements.

Ethan retreated, sliding his hands down the sides of her body, grabbing her ankle. He pressed a soft kiss there, teasing her as he moved upwards, nipping his way to her thigh. Using the sounds she was making as a guide, he sucked on the skin of the inside of her thigh, soothing the mark he made before moving to her other leg, repeating his actions.

“Ethan.” She breathed, looking down at him, but he seemed to not have heard her, focusing on making a yet another mark on her skin. “Ethan.” She tried again, but he ignored her once more, this time smirking visibly, a clear indication that he chose not to react. “Ethan, I swear to god, if you don’t stop teasing I’m go- ah…” she drifted off as he decided to finally hear her, his lips attaching to her clit in one, strong move. His teeth scraped against it, sending sharp spiked of pleasure through her core, climbing towards the peak yet again. Her moans were going straight to his length and to his head, stroking his ego immensely. It was him who made her feel that way, she made those sounds for him.

He moved her thighs onto his shoulders, swiping his tongue through her folds, his hands gripping her hips to keep her from moving. His blue eyes found her green ones as he looked up at her from between her legs. The sight alone could have made her come on the spot, but he decided to help her along.

“Feel this, Claire… that’s right, baby, focus on me. You’re getting closer and closer, but I want you to come. _Come. Now._” he groaned as he went back to working her, mercilessly, and she felt her legs shaking. One, two, three swipes of his tongue and she was falling apart, right where he wanted her to, completely under his spell. A deep shiver shook her body, accompanied by a groan that was the sweetest melody to his ears.

He let her down onto the floor gently, getting back to massaging her legs, relieving her of the cramps that she might have gotten from his previous ministrations. She let out a happy sigh as his hands kneaded her muscles, smiling as she looked at him with her barely opened eyes. Their gazes met and his arousal was clear as day there, no matter how much he may have tried to conceal it. She reached over for his hands, pulling him on top of her, pressing a loving kiss to his lips.

“I need you, Ethan. Love me, now.” she whispered, both of them nodding gently in mutual agreement.

He positioned himself and then embraced her gently as he waited. They were breathing the same air, so close that he could see the golden specks in her green eyes, he could count all the freckles she had on her cheeks. Their noses nuzzled and he gently eased himself into her, lowering his hips as far as he could. She gasped as she felt him fill her up, and before he could say anything, she fitted her lips to his, capturing them in a searing kiss that stole their breaths away. She lifted her hips to meet his, indicating for him to move faster, and he complied to her wishes, his thrusts becoming harder and more urgent with each snap of their bodies.

Every nerve ending tingled as they moved in unison, sparks flying all over their bodies, black spots covering her vision as her brain rejected everything that wasn’t Ethan. He was all she could see, all she could think of, and she didn’t want to know anything else. Nothing else, except for the feeling of his body against hers and the love they shared.

The air was electrified around them, spurring them on. Their movements were getting less exact, it was no longer about being precise, all they cared about now was being close and reaching their release. Ethan gathered her in his arms, their bodies still moving desperately as their lips met briefly before his head fell to her shoulder, shaking with upcoming orgasm. He was breathing heavily, the muscles of his back rising and falling under her palms. She trailed her right hand up his body to tangle her fingers in his hair, pulling his head closer to hers, her lips against his ear as she whispered hotly.

“Say my name, Ethan.” Her words sent spikes through his body, pushing him over the edge with a relieved groan that rang through the room.

“Claire… I love you…” he looked into her eyes as he spoke the words, moving his one hand to rub circles on the bundle of nerves between her legs. Pinching it, teasing it endlessly until she was screaming his name as she fell, trembling in pleasure. He held her through it all, kissing her hair as she came down from her high with a satisfied sigh.

He rolled off of her, gathering her in his arms, letting his hand stroke the skin of her back softly. They were silent, the comfort of their closeness engulfing them. Claire traced mindless patterns on the skin of his chest, her nails scraping him gently. Their breathing got back to normal a while later, and in any normal circumstance they would be slowly falling asleep, but this time they were both wide awake.

“I love you too. Thank you for taking care of me.” She whispered as she looked up to see his face. He was already looking at her, and when she was close enough, he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her face. Then he stood up, picking her up in his arms, holding her close as he started swaying again, humming under his breath. She laughed gleefully, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You like being in control, don’t you?”

“You know it, Rookie.” He breathed a laugh, doing a slight turn.

“But you don’t mind letting me take a lead from time to time.” She looked at him with a smirk and in turn he squeezed her hips lightly.

“Another one right. Are you taking a survey?” she shook her head, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“No, I’m just testing how much my observations of you match reality.”

“Go on then.” He murmured, amused.

“You like hugs.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” He raised his eyebrow at her.

“You’re literally hugging me as we speak, don’t deny it. You like kissing.”

“Absolutely, but only when I’m kissing you.”

“I’m certainly glad that that’s the case. You _really_ like dancing.”

“Not exactly.” He mused as he pressed his lips to her neck.

“Okay, fine. You like dancing with _me_.”

“That’s better. Anything else?”

“You like me.” She challenged him with a smirk, her hands scraping the skin on the back of his neck.

“I don’t.” he cut her off short.

“You do.”

“I don’t.” he argued, his hands resting on her sides.

“Really? Then wh-“

“I _love_ you, Claire. And it’s much stronger and much more important than any other information about me ever was or ever will be. That’s all I need to know. That’s all _you_ need to know. I love you. I don’t need anything else.” he concluded, kissing her lightly before bringing her to her bed, laying them both down and moving the covers over them. She snuggled to his side, her head resting over his heart as he wrapped himself around her, letting her scent calm his senses and lull them both to sleep. Just as he was drifting off he heard her whisper against his skin.

“I love you too.”


End file.
